


Drive

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: It's almost a shame to wake him, Cesaro thinks.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasesstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/gifts).



It's almost a shame to wake him, Cesaro thinks. He looks peaceful, slumped in the passenger seat, hair down soft the way he only wears it far from the ring, in the hours outside of work Cesaro never wanted to spend with him in the beginning. Still, the sooner he rouses him, the sooner he can take him to bed. "We're here, Fella," he says, smiling at the way Sheamus frowns at having his own endearment turned around on him, and claps a hand to his shoulder.

Sheamus stirs with a grumble and a grimace. "Shoulda woke me up," he says, stretching, laboriously heaving himself out of the rental. "I'd've kept you company."

"I was enjoying the silence." He chuckles at the indignant sound Sheamus makes at that and goes to the trunk, lifting out a roller bag, a satchel that holds their Titles. "I remember a time when you wouldn't have dared fall asleep while I was driving."

Sheamus's shoulder brushes his when he leans in for the last of their luggage. "Was I wrong to think you'd have left me to sleep in the car if I had?"

"Not a bit." He laughs, joyous, at how things change.


End file.
